


Waes Hael

by shipsicle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Genderbending, Reshirement AU, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/pseuds/shipsicle
Summary: It is Yuletide in Hobbiton and Thorin and Bilbo return to Bag End after their extensive rounds of visiting the neighbouring hobbit holes. Their wassail bowl is almost empty and it is only just enough to quietly wish each other another year of good health, before they join the celebrations inside.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Waes Hael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/gifts).




End file.
